Disentangled Lives
by tortered writter
Summary: Brooke had always been the innocent, all american girl, but when she finds out Nathan cheated on her with her bf, she goes down a completely new path making new friends and meeting a mysterious brooder. Brooke's transformation rocks tree hill to its core.


Disentangled Lives

*I want to clarify a few things; first off this isn't the format I will be writing for future chapters, this was more of a quick way to fill everyone in on the details of the past before going forward with the story. This is also a Brooke centric story but other characters will have plots of their own as well. Hope you guys like this and please review!

I do not own these characters.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, officially naming Brooke a junior. It had been a long summer. After discovering her best friend and boyfriend in bed together. Had anyone ever told her that Nathan would cheat on her with Peyton she would have called them crazy, but here she was walking towards the big square doors of the school, alone. She had begged her parents to allow her to go to boarding school after the whole fiasco, one being afraid to face Peyton and Nathan and two the embarrassment of facing the whole school, but they wouldn't back down.

Being the most popular girl in school as well as the daughter of the richest family in town was not as glamorous as people would believe. Being part of high class society not only entitled her to a great fortune but also called for her to be the model daughter. Brooke had always been the innocent goody-two shoes kind of girl but that all changed once she had meet that fiery redhead during the summer. This is why as she walked down the halls everyone stared at her wide-eyed, mouths hanging open. Last year walking down these same halls she would be wearing baggy jeans, a polo, hair tied but now she was rocking high heels, short-shorts, a tight shirt with some hip band on the front, and her hair let down long and wavy. She had to admit that she liked the way everyone was looking at her, she had always been pretty but now she looked hot, she could feel guys lingering eyes on her ass as she walked into her first period class.

English, she hated English and what made it worse was the fact that Nathan Scott, her ass of an ex, was sitting in the back of the class. She had been with Nathan since she was thirteen and before that they had been best friends since birth, they had even lost their virginities to each other, she just couldn't understand what she had done wrong. If Rachel knew that she continued to blame herself she'd hit her over the head but she couldn't help herself, nothing could stop the unbearable pain she felt in her heart, everyday she woke up feeling hungover and there was nothing she could do about. Rachel told her the best way to get over a guy was to get under a one, so she had meet one of the hottest guys she had ever seen at a bar Rachel had dragged her to, he had the bluest eyes, scruffy blonde hair, and a body to die for, they had slept together a few times and Brooke truly believed that she could fall for this guy but then he had given her some lame excuse about having to leave out of state and never heard from him again. That was the last time she slept with a random guy, because in the end it still hurt the same. She had to admit though that the two weeks she had spent with her mysterious broody had been the best two weeks of the summer.

As she went to find her seat she tried to avoid eye contact with him but couldn't help herself and snuck a quick look at him, only to see him giving her the same look the rest of the school had given her in the hallway and that caused Brooke's heart to swell, did that mean that Nathan still had feelings for her or was it just wishful thinking and he was only feeling pity for her.

For the remainder of the class Brooke did her best to avoid Nathan's notes, texts, and whispers. Surly trying to give her another one of his lame apologizes; she had heard enough of them. She was actually surprised at how well she had handled it, quickly running out of class once the bell rang she heard Nathan yell after her, "Brooke! Please stop, talking to me, I love you.". As she ran out of class she decided that she had had enough of classes for the day and pulled out her phone as she reached her car. "Our bar in fifteen, don't be late, I need to get shitfaced." Oh if only the Brooke last year could she her now, the major transformation she had made, surely she would be disappointed, but sometimes the best way to deal with pain was to ignore they were there by downing a bottle of tequila.


End file.
